


Megatron's Folly

by Less_Talented_Soundwave



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Worship, Boot Worship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Talented_Soundwave/pseuds/Less_Talented_Soundwave
Summary: Megatron truly believe he had his precious communications officer wrapped around his digit…





	Megatron's Folly

It was adorable, really.

Megatron truly believe he had his _precious_ communications officer wrapped around his digit…

Ha, pathetic.

Starscream glanced at his clawed servo for a brief moment, picking out stray bits of dirt; then, turning his attention to his bonded, he rested his helm against his servo with a smirk. His hooded optics stared down at the, albeit barely, smaller mecha currently servicing his very pedes.

“You’ve performed exceptionally well, Soundwave” The Seeker praised him, only getting a brief moment of the spy master’s attention before he returned to current task of buffing his pedes. He smirked, tapping a clawed servo against his chin slightly in thought.

“I do suppose you are due for-how you say-a reward, yes?” He teased, silently waving off the buffer. Soundwave was quick to comply, subspacing the buffer before cradling his master’s leg between his servos.

“You may claim your reward”

Soundwave was quick to act, caressing his servos up recently polished pedes and towards his legs. He nuzzled his helm into the plating, digits slipping into crevices and massaging the protoform beneath.

Starscream slipped a servo down, stroking his bonded’s helm with a slight smirk.

Oh, he could not wait until Megatron’s world came crashing down around him…

He might just have Soundwave record the whole thing, for- lets say- the sake of the historical records.


End file.
